Persona: The Power of The Universe
by Baekzzz
Summary: Souji Seta menuju Iwaotodai untuk bersekolah di Gekkoukan High atas keinginan orang tuanya, namun sesuatu terjadi dan Souji sadar bahwa pertualangannya belum selesai.  Crossover P3 X P4
1. Chapter 1

**Oke, akhirnya saya membuat fanfic setelah sekian lama hanya menjadi pembaca setia. berhubung ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon maklum apabila fanfic ini ancur. so please read and... hope you like it...!**

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 dan 4 bukan punya sy, tp milik atlus. klo persona punya saya, P3P dibuat untuk console PS2. setuju?**

**

* * *

**

**Persona:**

**The Power of The Universe**

Sebuah kereta meluncur cepat dari arah sebuah kota kecil bernama Inaba. Tempat dimana kasus pembunuhan berantai pernah terjadi. Kepolisian Inaba akihirnya menangkap pelaku dibalik pembunuhan tersebut yang merupakan salah satu detektif muda yang menangani kasus tersebut. Tapi hanya segelintir orang yang tahu bahwa sekelompok anak SMA-lah yang berperan dalam penangkapan itu. Dan merekalah yang tahu kenyataan di balik pembunuhan yang menggegerkan penduduk Inaba tersebut.

Sekarang pemimpin dari kelompok tersebut sedang duduk di dalam kereta. Walaupun merasa sedih karena meninggalkan inaba yang sudah serasa rumah baginya. Dia pulang dengan kebanggaan karena telah memecahkan kasus dan menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Pemuda itu bernama Souji Seta.

Dilihatnya pemandangan di luar yang nanti tidak bisa dilihatnya lagi untuk sementara waktu. Perbukitan dan sawah-sawah yang terhampas luas dengan udara segar khas pedesaan diselimuti cahaya jingga tua berasal dari matahari yang sedang tenggelam. Sesuatu yang pasti ia rindukan di saat tinggal di tempat tujuannya, Iwaotodai. Sebenarnya ia lebih suka melanjutkan sekolahnya di Yasogami High, yang berarti ia akan bersama-sama dengan teman-temannya di inaba untuk satu tahun lagi. Tapi orangtuanya, terutama ibunya, bersikeras untuk memasukannya ke sekolah swasta ternama di Port Island.

"Aku tahu kau pintar sayang, tapi ibu lebih tenang apabila kau bersekolah di sekolah swasta terbaik untuk menghadapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi." jawab ibunya saat Souji bertanya soal kepindahannya.

_Yah, apaboleh buat kalau ibu sudah berkeinginan begitu._ Souji memenjamkan mata lalu tertidur.

Dalam mimpinya, Souji melihat sebuah kotak besar berwarna emas dengan gambar-gambar seperti mata di permukaannya. Kotak tersebut terikat dengan rantai yang terkunci pada sebuah patung berbentuk manusia. Didepannya berdiri seorang gadis berpakaian biru velvet. Gadis itu hanya memandang patung manusia yang mengunci kotak itu. Raut mukanya memancarkan kesedihan dan kerinduan. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya seperti hendak melakukan sesuatu dan...

"Iwaotodai.. Iwaotodai.." terdengar suara wanita dari pengeras suara dalam kereta. "Kereta akan mencapai stasiun Iwaotodai dalam 10 menit, mohon periksa kembali barang bawaan anda. Terima kasih."

Souji Seta terbangun dan melihar pemandangan di luar kereta yang sudah gelap. Dia mengecek jamnya yang menunjukan waktu hampir tengah malam.

_Aku pasti lelah sekali sehingga tidur selama ini_. Pikir Souji.

Dilihatnya sekeliling, hanya ada dua orang di gerbong itu. Ia dan seorang pemuda berusia sekitar duapuluhan dengan dandanan punk. Salah satu pemandangan yang tidak disukainya di kota besar. Souji menghela napas dan mulai mengambil barang bawaannya dari rak diatas. Tiba-tiba penerangan dalam kereta mati, begitu juga lampu-lampu dikota, digantikan oleh cahaya hijau yang berasal dari bulan.

"Hah, mati? Dasar kereta murahan" gerutu anak punk tadi. lalu masuk seseorang berpakaian samurai lengkap dengan katana berada di pinggangnya. "Ketinggalan acara _cosplay _bersama teman-temanmu yang aneh, huh?" ujar anak punk tadi sembari terkekeh.

Dengan cepat dan tak terduga, samurai itu mencabut pedang dari sarungnya dan menebas leher pemuda dihadapannya hingga terputus dan tewas seketika. Souji hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Shock melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan mata. Setelah memenggal kepala, samurai itu menoleh kearah Souji. Memperlihatkan wajah tertutup topeng yang sudah tidak asing bagi Souji.

"Shadow?" Souji bergumam

Ketakutan perlahan menghilang seiring dengan adrenalin yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, memberinya kekuatan dan keberanian. Sekarang yang ia butuhkan adalah senjata, dan ia teringat pisau dapur yang biasa dipakai dulu tersimpan dalam tasnya. Dengan cepat, Souji mengambil pisau dan melempar tasnya kearah si shadow-samurai. Perhatian samurai itu teralih selama dua detik, yang Souji manfaatkan untuk berlari menerjang dan menyabetkan pisaunya. Namun sabetannya tidak mencapai tubuh sasarannya karena Souji, yang terbiasa menggunakan pedang, lupa memperhitungkan perbedaan jangkauan dari senjatanya. Samurai mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memegang pedang, mulai melancarkan serangan balasan.

Berkat refleks yang terlatih dari pengalamannya bertarung. Souji menghentikan serangan dengan menangkap pergelangan tangan samurai dengan tangan kirinya, dan mencengkeram bagian dekat leher pakaian samurai dengan tangan kanannya, lalu membanting ala judo samurai itu ke lantai dan merebut pedangnya.

"Yah.. pisau memang bukan keahlianku, tapi aku cukup berpengalaman menggunakan ini" ujar Souji sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

Souji menyerang samurai yang terbaring di lantai dengan pedangnya, namun serangannya meleset karena samurai berhasil mengelak dan berdiri, kembali ke posisi bertarung. Souji memungut pisaunya dan berlari menerjang. Samurai berhasil mengelak di saat terakhir, Souji berbalik dan melempar pisau ke arah punggung musuhnya itu, namun lagi-lagi berhasil di hindari. Tiba-tiba samurai balik menyerang, Souji yang belum siap terhempas ke belakang oleh pukulan samurai.

"Hah.. hah... sial.. gerakan shadow itu terlalu cepat." Souji tersengal. Lalu tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, "Benar juga, kalau shadow bisa berada di sini, mungkin aku bisa mengeluarkan persona."

Souji berkonsentrasi untuk memanggil persona andalannya, Izanagi-no-Okami. Namun kartu yang biasa muncul di depannya tak kunjung hadir. Shadow-samurai memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk kembali menyerang dengan tinjunya. Souji melompat kebelakang sesaat sebelum menerima serangan sehingga efek serangan yang diterimanya menjadi kecil.

_Kenapa aku tak bisa memanggil persona? _batin Souji.

Souji melangkah kebelakang dan merasakan dinding dibelakangnya, dia sedang terpojok. Shadow-samurai kembali menyerang, Souji tidak punya pilihan lain selain balas menerjang. Ketika keduanya hampir beradu, penerangan kereta tiba-tiba menyala, bulan kembali memancarkan sinar putih keperakan, kereta kembali melaju, dan shadow dihadapannya mendadak hilang.

Souji yang sadar segalanya telah kembali normal duduk beristirahat dan mulai mengatur nafasnya. Belum pernah rasanya ia selelah ini. Ketika detak jantung akhirnya mulai tenang dan ketegangan telah menghilang dari kepalanya, ia mencium bau amis. Souji menoleh dan melihat mayat yang rupanya ada di sebelahnya. Merasa mual, Souji berdiri hendak menjauh dari mayat itu. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, kereta telah berhenti. Dua orang wanita masuk begitu pintu gerbong terbuka. Mereka melihat Souji dan mayat disampingnya, kemudian berteriak. Souji mengira keadaan tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi, namun ia sadar telah salah. Karena Souji baru sadar bahwa ia masih memegang pedang yang ia rebut tadi.

* * *

**oke chap 1 beres. **

**author sadar banyak bgt kekurangan dalam tulisan, terutama dalam cara penulisan.**

** so pls review and review**

**C U next Chap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Persona:**

**The Power of The Universe**

Jembatan Moonlight, sebuah jembatan indah yang menghubungkan Iwaotodai city dengan Tatsumi Port Island, sebuah pulau kecil tenggara Iwaotodai city yang berkembang pesat berkat Kirijo Group. Kirijo Group adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pengembangan teknologi dan sains. Semenjak berpisah dari Nanjo group, Kirijo Group mampu berdiri dan berkembang menjadi salah satu perusahaan yang memegang peranan penting dalam kemajuan teknologi Jepang. Walaupun sempat dilanda krisis pada 1999 saat ilmuwan mereka mengalami kecelakaan dalam penelitian yang menyebabkan mereka kehilangan orang-orang terbaiknya. Kirijo mampu bangkit dibawah kepemimpinan Takeharu Kirijo, dan sekarang diteruskan anak perempuannya yang masih muda. Kabarnya, Kirijo muda sekarang sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya di Harvard University sambil memimpin perusuhaan dari sana.

Sekarang Souji Seta sedang berada di mobil hitam-putih, dengan diapit dua petugas polisi, melintasi Jembatan Moonlight. Walaupun pernah kesini saat Study Trip, Souji belum pernah melihat jembatan ini di malam hari. Rangkaian lampu di kabel-kabel besar yang menopang jembatan berwarna biru langit dipadu dengan lampu kuning yang menerangi jalan menciptakan pemandangan yang luar biasa. Tidak heran banyak model yang melakukan pemotretan disini, termasuk Rise. Dan Souji harus mengakui apa yang dikatakan Rise benar, bahwa jembatan ini memang benar-benar menakjubkan. Pemandangan luar biasa ini membuat Souji dapat melupakan sejenak masalah yang sedang menimpanya. Masalah besar yang membuatnya berada di mobil patroli polisi sekarang.

Mobil akhirnya sampai di ujung jembatan memasuki kawasan Port Island, dan sekarang menuju markas kepolisian Iwaotodai yang baru. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit memasuki kawasan Port Island, Souji melihat gedung besar berwarna putih yang tak lain adalah tujuan sebenarnya datang ketempat ini. Ya, yang sedang dilihat souji adalah Gekkoukan High. Sekolah Swasta populer yang didirikan Kirijo Group sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Melihat bangunan sekolah ini membuat pikiran Souji kembali diliputi masalah yang menderanya, maka ia menunduk melihat lututnya agar tidak melihat bangunan itu. Namun terlambat, segala kecemasan dan pikiran-pikiran buruk sudah memenuhi kepalanya lebih cepat dari reaksi Chie mendengar kata 'Steak'. Ia merasa tak akan bisa lolos dari penjara, kehilangan teman-temannya, kehilangan masa depannya.

_Tidak-tidak! Aku akan benar-benar dipenjara bila terus pesimis begini! Yang harus aku lakukan adalah membuktikan kalau aku tidak bersalah. Dan aku akan menemukan bagaimana caranya_. Batin Souji.

Tanpa terasa, mobil akhirnya sampai di markas kepolisian iwaotodai. Setelah mobil diparkirkan di belakang gedung, Souji diminta untuk keluar oleh salah satu petugas polisi. Kedua petugas tersebut menggiringnya masuk kedalam gedung, berjalan menuju ruangan interogasi. Sesampainya disana, Souji dibiarkan menunggu sendirian dengan hanya diberikan segelas air putih dan diperintahkan untuk menunggu orang yang akan menginterogasinya. Ia melihat sekeliling, disana hanya ada sebuah meja dan sepasang kursi. Dibelakang kursi yang didudukinya, hanya ada cermin dua arah yang berhubungan dengan ruangan disebelahnya. Keheningan terasa sangat lama, hanya dipecahkan suara detik jam yang seolah diperbesar beberapa kali. Ia meminum segelas air yang ada dihadapannya dan melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 3 pagi, waktu sudah lewat dua jam setelah ia masuk ruangan tadi. Akhirnya ia berpikir mungkin orang yang akan menginterogasinya baru akan datang pagi nanti dan memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak.

Souji dibangunkan oleh suara pintu ruangan interogasi yang tiba-tiba membuka. Ia melihat jam, sudah pukul 9. Segera ia mengucek matanya, berharap segera terjaga. Ia melihat orang yang masuk tadi, lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut hitam pendek bermata tajam. Postur tubuhnya tegap walau tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya beberapa senti dibawah Souji. Dan menurut tanda pengenal di dada kirinya lelaki itu bernama Akira Moriyama, detektif dari bagian kejahatan kekerasan dan pembunuhan. Detektif Moriyama membawa berkas-berkas ditangannya dan dibacanya begitu duduk dikursi yang ada dihadapan Souji tanpa sekalipun melirik kearahnya. Souji hanya bisa diam menunggu sembari berusaha tetap tenang. Bulir-bulir keringat bermunculan didahinya dan mengalir turun ke pipi. Setelah beberapa menit, orang didepannya berdeham dan akhirnya memandang dirinya.

"Namamu Souji Seta benar?" Tanya Detektif Moriyama, memulai interogasi.

"Ya." Jawab Souji, berusaha tetap tenang.

"Kau terdaftar di Yasogami High di Inaba, benar begitu?"

"Ya."

"Dan tujuanmu datang kemari untuk meneruskan sekolah disini?"

"Kurasa ya." Jawab Souji singkat. Walaupun tidak terbayangkan dia akan bisa sekolah lagi mengingat situasi yang sedang di hadapinya.

Moriyama berhenti bertanya dan memandang Souji dalam-dalam, seolah ingin melihat menembus dirinya.

"Apakah kau membunuh Hiroko Takahashi didalam kereta pada jam 12 malam?"

"Tidak."

Moriyama menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau membunuhnya?"

"Kubilang aku tidak membunuhnya! Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya, juga tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya!" Souji mulai kehilangan ketenangannya.

"Tapi sayangnya seluruh bukti yang kami temukan berkata sebaliknya." Moriyama tersenyum kecil. "Dalam Pedang yang berlumuran darah korban hanya ditemukan satu sidik jari, sidik jarimu. Bahkan saksi mata mengatakan ia melihatmu memegang pedang tersebut di samping mayat korban. Selain itu didalam gerbong tersebut tidak ditemukan orang lain. Jadi kutanya sekali lagi, apa motifmu?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG BUKAN AKU PEL-"

"Tunggu!" Terdengar suara lain dari arah pintu. Souji menoleh dan melihat remaja bertopi biru yang sudah amat dikenalnya.

"N-Naoto, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Souji keheranan, apa berita dirinya sudah menyebar di media? Tapi Souji mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Naoto adalah detektif yang pastinya punya jaringan informasi dalam tubuh kepolisian.

"Anda tidak berhak menginterogasinya sekarang detektif Moriyama." Dengan suara berat khasnya, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Souji tadi. "Anda tidak berhak melakukan interogasi sampai keluar surat penangkapan dari pengadilan setelah memberikan bukti-bukti yang kuat. Oleh karena itu, status Souji Seta saat ini masih sebagai saksi penting. Yang berarti ia berhak menolak interogasi"

"Hmph.. dan apa urusanmu disini?" Tanya detektif Moriyama.

"Saya datang sebagai keluarga dari saksi. Kurasa dalam tahap ini tersangka masih diizinkan untuk bertemu pihak keluarga."

"Apa kamu benar-benar keluarganya?"

"Apa perlu saya buktikan?" balas Naoto kalem.

"Baik-baik, kuberi kalian waktu 15 menit." Moriyama berjalan ke pintu. "Tapi kurasa tidak perlu kuingatkan lagi posisimu dalam kasus ini, 'Detektif Prince'."

Naoto segera menutup pintu setelah Moriyama meninggalkan ruangan dan berbalik memandang Souji dengan tatapan cemas.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi? Kenalanku yang bekerja disini bilang kau dituduh melakukan pembunuhan. Kau tidak benar-benar membunuh kan?" Ujar Naoto dengan cepat, 'kembali' ke suara perempuannya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Souji. "Shadow yang melakukannya."

"Shadow? Tapi mayat ditemukan disalah satu gerbong kereta dalam keadaan terpenggal. Normalnya korban dari shadow tergantung di tempat tinggi dengan penyebab kematian yang tidak jelas. Kecuali kalau senpai mau bilang ada shadow yang muncul di dunia nyata."

"Tapi memang itu yang terjadi. Shadow muncul di dunia nyata, dunia kita." Lalu Souji menceritakan kejadian di kereta dan pertarungannya dengan shadow.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Naoto tidak percaya

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" balas Souji sedikit kesal. "Aku perlu bicara dengan Teddie atau Rise soal ini. Apa mereka kemari bersamamu?"

"Tidak." Naoto mengelengkan kepala. "Kurasa mereka belum tahu saat ini. Tapi aku meragukan mereka tidak segera tahu."

"Kau benar, mereka akan tahu." Souji Setuju, sulit rasanya menyembunyikan sesuatu di jaman media informasi yang serba canggih ini.

"Apakah senpai yakin itu shadow?" Naoto bertanya pelan. "Bagiku masih tetap aneh."

"Ya, aku yakin yang kulihat itu shadow. Tapi..." Souji terdiam, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Tapi apa?" Pancing Naoto

Souji berjalan mondar-mandir keliling ruangan sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan bergumam sendiri. Ia memandang lampu yang menerangi ruangan dan tiba-tiba teringat.

"Apa kau pernah melihat bulan purnama berwarna hijau belakangan ini?" Tanya Souji.

"Tidak pernah seumur hidupku kurasa." Jawab Naoto heran.

"Tapi aku melihatnya tadi malam. Bulan berubah menjadi hijau, kereta tiba-tiba mati begitu juga dengan seluruh penerangan di kota. Dan udara saat itu benar-benar berat."

"Maksudnya, senpai merasa seolah-olah berada di dunia lain saat itu?" Naoto terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Yah, seperti itu rasanya."

"Mungkin itu salah satu dunia shadow selain TV world dan itu dapat menjelaskan munculnya shadow. Jujur saja, menurutku satu tahun kita melawan shadow tidak benar-benar membuat kita memahami segalanya tentang mereka." Naoto mengambil kesimpulan.

"Jadi, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada para polisi itu?"

"Tidak! jangan ceritakan itu." Jawab Naoto tegas. "Mereka hanya akan mengira senpai mencari-cari alasan atau berhalusinasi akibat pengaruh narkoba. Bahkan paman Dojima yang mengenal senpai saja tidak percaya."

" Kau benar." Teringat terakhir kali ia di interogasi polisi yang tidak lain adalah pamannya sendiri. "Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menunggu surat penangkapan itu keluar?"

"Yah, aku berpikir itulah yang terbaik saat ini." Ujar Naoto hati-hati.

Souji memandangnya, tidak percaya teman di hadapannya mengatakan yang terbaik saat ini adalah dirinya ditahan dipenjara.

"Maksudku, saat surat penangkapan itu keluar dan senpai ditetapkan sebagai tersangka. Kita bisa membuktikan senpai tidak bersalah lewat pengadilan, yang bisa dibilang lebih adil dalam mengambil keputusan. Karena tidak ada gunanya bila kita melawan disini. Seperti detektif Moriyama tadi yang tidak mendengarkan pembelaanmu."

Souji berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Naoto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sekarang sebaiknya senpai tidak berbicara soal kasus ini sampai mendapat pengacara. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal pengacara, keluarga kami punya beberapa kenalan pengacara yang cukup handal dalam menangani kasus seperti ini. Aku harap salah satu dari mereka mau menjadi pengacaramu." Selesai berkata begitu, Naoto melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah hampir 15 menit, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang."

Tiba-tiba Souji teringat sesuatu. "Naoto, kau detektif! Kurasa bila kau ikut ambil bagian dalam kasus ini, aku bisa bebas bahkan tidak perlu menghadapi pengadilan!"

Naoto memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Sesaat ia terlihat ragu, dan akhirnya bicara. "Sayangnya nama Shirogane tidak cukup baik di mata kepolisian Iwaotodai semenjak kakekku menangani kasus disini sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu. Lagipula, fakta bahwa kita adalah teman dekat membuat kredibilitas hipotesisku akan diragukan di pengadilan nanti." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Tapi aku dan teman-teman di Inaba akan selalu membantumu, tidak peduli bagaimana caranya"

Usai mengucapkan salam, Naoto segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Tidak lama kemudian detektif Moriyama masuk dan mengatakan bahwa sampai surat penangkapan dari pengadilan keluar, ia akan tidur di sel tahanan sementara. Souji kemudian digiring ke sel tahanan sementara oleh petugas polisi yang terlihat masih muda. Souji mengira umurnya hanya berbeda beberapa tahun darinya, namun Souji sedikit lebih tinggi. Warna rambutnya pun hampir sama, hanya saja potongan rambut petugas itu lebih pendek. Souji berpikir teman-temannya pasti akan mengira mereka adik-kakak.

Sesampainya di ruang tahanan, Souji langsung menjatuhkan diri ke kasur yang ada disana. Walaupun kasur itu kumal dan berbau apak, namun itu tidak menyurutkan rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba melandanya. Perlahan-lahan ia menurunkan kelopak matanya hingga tertutup sepenuhnya. Dan Souji pun mulai memasuki alam tidurnya yang damai, melupakan masalah yang akan dihadapinya besok.

ahahahaha, lama tenan aku update. Maklum authornya g bakat nulis. Thx bwt Hamuci**, AkiraRaymundo, ****ngeeeng-sama****, heylalaa, Sakakura Ryusuke,** dan **meshi-chan** karena telah sudi telah meng review fic ini.

Meshi-chan: shadow yang mirip yoshitsune? Wah yoshitsune aja belum liat saya. Pokoknya tuh shadow samurai yang ada di monad ajaa..

Well, itu aja deh kata-kata dari saya..

Moga2 aja chap berikutnya tak selama yang ini..


End file.
